Between Us
by Lady Of Pineapples
Summary: Todo había comenzado como una pequeña "rivalidad". ¿Podría llegar a ser más que eso? (Fanfic de Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation) [Leo/F!Corrin] [Takumi/F!Corrin] [Leo/Takumi]
1. Chapter 1

**I.**

Leo sabía que su hermana adoptiva se molestaría si continuaba mostrándose indiferente hacia los Hoshidanos. Y no la culpaba, pues ellos también eran aliados de Corrin y retomaron su confianza en ella mucho antes que los Nohrios; entonces, por ende, eso les daba un punto a favor sobre él y sus hermanos. Pero ahora, inevitablemente tendría que portarse amistoso con aquellos que fueron sus enemigos por algún tiempo. ¿Por qué la Princesa de Hoshido y Nohr no entendía lo complicado que eso significaba?

\- Ah. ¡Así que eres el Príncipe Leo de Nohr!

No le dio tiempo de continuar con sus protestas en silencio, ya que una voz masculina lo llamó, con cierto aire de lo que él consideraba «superioridad». Enseguida encaró a su nuevo acompañante, sorprendiéndose al caer en la cuenta de que se trataba de un noble de la nación vecina.

\- Y tú debes ser el Príncipe Takumi de Hoshido. Parece que tengo el placer de conocerte – mintió. En realidad Leo hubiese preferido no iniciar esta conversación.

\- ¡Ja!

\- Podríamos simplemente apartarnos del camino del otro – dijo, queriendo sonar lo más amable posible, en un intento desesperado por terminar con aquéllo – Tú y yo no vamos a ser amigos.

\- ¡Qué casualidad! Estaba pensando lo mismo.

\- Por supuesto que así era. Tienes una actitud tan arrogante y—

\- ¡¿Yo?! – Interrumpió el portador del Yumi Fujin, consiguiendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño – ¡Yo no soy el que va con todo el mundo siendo un malagradecido! ¡Tú eres el idiota!

¿Y tendría que sentirse ofendido por ésos insultos de niño de ocho años? Vaya...Si que el hermano menor del Príncipe Ryoma era patético y muy, muy infantil.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? – Le desafió – Suenas como un mocoso llorón. Tal como lo esperaba – hizo una muy breve pausa, pensando en su siguiente respuesta – Vamos a hacer un trato. Mantente alejado de mí, y yo me quedaré lejos de ti. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo?

Tal vez se estaba portando justo como Corrin le pidió que no lo hiciese, lo pudo intuir cuando Takumi sólo bufó ante sus palabras y su semblante se endureció aún más que en un principio.

\- ¡Hum! ¡No voy a dejar que me des órdenes de esa manera! – Exclamó el arquero, con bastante enfado y dando media vuelta, listo para marcharse – ¡Adiós!

Cuando Takumi estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo, el Príncipe Nohrio habló una vez más antes de seguir con su trayecto:

\- Insufrible. Verdaderamente insufrible.

* * *

 _¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de pasar a leer esta historia! :-) Algunos de los capítulos estarán tomados de las conversaciones de apoyo que tienen este par, y otros más serán escritos al 100% con mis propias ideas._

 _Favorito y comentario x3_


	2. Chapter 2

**II.**

Hasta aquélla mañana que se sentía verdaderamente ansiosa por el entrenamiento con su hermano menor, Corrin pensó que la misión «tiempo de calidad con Takumi» sería un completo éxito, pero desafortunadamente, no consideró lo difícil que suponía aprender el tiro con arco...

\- ¡Corrin! Tu brazo está demasiado bajo. ¡Elévalo tres grados!

...Y lo exasperado que podía llegar a ponerse el príncipe hoshidano, gracias a su falta de lucidez en la actividad.

\- Además, dobla la rodilla derecha otros seis grados.

Por unos segundos, Corrin bajó la mirada de la diana para buscar un modo de mantener la posición que le indicó el joven, sin embargo, lo único que consiguió fue un nuevo regaño por parte de éste:

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Nunca quites la vista del blanco!

\- De acuerdo... – respondió, un poco desganada – ¡Estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo! Sólo dame un momento para concentrarme...

\- ¿Qué fue eso? ¿No viniste hacia mí en busca de ayuda? – Takumi frunció el ceño y alzó aún más la voz – ¡No me digas que ya estás lloriqueando!

No, no, no. Estaba cansada, que era algo completamente distinto. Pero tampoco lo dejaría ver tan fácil en su primer día de entrenamiento. Y menos enfrente del arquero.

\- ¡No! Puedo hacer esto – dijo para sí misma, queriendo darse el ánimo que necesitaba desesperadamente en esos momentos – Estamos en guerra, no puedo rendirme ahora.

\- Bien, supongo que podemos tomar un descanso.

Y justo cuando se decidía a poner su máximo esfuerzo, a sus oídos llegaron aquellas palabras que le brindaron cierto alivio y regocijo. Su hermanito no era tan desconsiderado, después de todo.

\- Uf. Debo admitir que estoy agradecida por el descanso – la princesa dejó que un resonante suspiro escapara de sus labios antes de continuar – Aprender a utilizar un arco es más complicado de lo que imaginaba.

\- Bueno, por supuesto – Takumi comenzó a tensar la cuerda de su arma, mirando de reojo a la peliblanca, como si estuviese receloso – ¿Pensaste que sería fácil?

Oh, vaya que lo pensó en algún momento, pero estaba bien justificado su razonamiento.

\- Para ser honesta...más o menos – el menor le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, así que ella se vio obligada a explicar – Sin embargo, eso es sólo porque haces que parezca tan sencillo, Takumi.

Y no mentía. A simple vista, con el hábil manejo del arco que poseía el hoshidano, ¿por qué no suponer que sería una tarea fácil?

Ninguno de los dos tomó la palabra, y ante el repentino mutismo que irrumpió en el ambiente, a Corrin sólo se le pudo ocurrir sonreírle a su hermano, moción que por desgracia no fue muy bien recibida.

\- ¿Estás siendo sarcástica? – Preguntó Takumi, listo para ponerse a la defensiva en cualquier instante.

\- No, lo digo en serio – ella pronunció aún más su gesto – Observándote, parece como si no requiriese mucho esfuerzo. Pero cuando tomo el arco...me doy cuenta de que tengo que trabajar en mi posición, mi fortaleza, y mi concentración. Aun así, ya he mejorado – declaró, bastante orgullosa de sí misma – ¿No te parece?

\- Sí que estás progresando.

En ese momento, por la mente de Corrin solo podía pasar un pensamiento: Takumi por fin había reconocido su esfuerzo. No todo era frialdad en su interior. Quería abrazarlo. Y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque él aparentemente comenzó a retractarse de sus palabras.

\- ¡Pero no te equivoques, que todavía tienes un largo camino por recorrer!

Aahh...pero algún día las cosas entre ellos cambiarían para bien.

\- Por supuesto. Así que, ¿por qué no volvemos al entrenamiento? – Propuso, deseosa de escuchar prontamente otra felicitación por parte de su instructor.

Takumi se apresuró a facilitarle el arco para que continuase con la práctica, entretanto, ella se preparó mentalmente para volver al exasperante entrenamiento.

\- Está bien. Ponte en posición, toma una respiración profunda, lentamente tira hacia atrás...

\- ¡Ow!

Y entonces, de un momento a otro, la peliblanca sintió mucho dolor en la palma de su mano derecha, preocupando enseguida a su compañero.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó?!

\- ¡Lo siento! Mi mano... – hizo una mueca de disgusto, mirando la parte afectada – Oh demonios. Estoy sangrando.

\- ¿Qué tan grave es?

\- No te preocupes. Estaré bien... – mintió. Eso no se pondría bien en mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Déjame ver.

Takumi se dedicó a observar con detenimiento la herida de su consanguínea. El corte sí que se veía fatal, horrible y doloroso. Así que lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir al príncipe fue desertar la práctica, al menos por un par de días, pues Corrin podría hacerse más daño si continuaba entrenando, y eso significaba lo último que quería.

\- No, es suficiente por hoy.

\- ¡Pero quiero seguir practicando! – Exclamó – ¡Esta es mi oportunidad de aprender de ti!

Perfecto. ¿Por qué la joven era tan amable incluso en una situación así de grave? Apreciaba sus palabras, pero también le molestaba ligeramente esa actitud despreocupada que se cargaba.

\- Basta, Corrin. No puedes golpear a cualquier cosa con una lesión así.

Hubiera cortado su comentario en ese punto, no obstante, la expresión de tristeza que apreció en el rostro de su hermana se lo impidió. Oh, maldita sea...ahora tendría que portarse gentil, justo lo que tampoco estaba muy deseoso de hacer.

\- Y además...tendrás otras posibilidades – se rascó la mejilla derecha, empezando a sentir una ligera incomodidad. Había aprendido a ver la compañía de la peliblanca como algo menos desagradable de lo que era, y sin embargo, hacerle cualquier cumplido todavía parecía difícil.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio, Takumi? Estaría muy agradecida por la oportunidad – Corrin estaba feliz, lo demostró con una amplia sonrisa, mismo adorable gesto al que él correspondió casi de inmediato – Creo que voy a ir a vendarme esto...

El arquero se ofreció a acompañarla para buscar a Sakura o a otro un curandero, pero ella se negó para no quitarle su valioso tiempo (y mira que con esas exactas palabras se despidió).

Entonces, cuando le dio una segunda contemplación al asunto, Takumi fue consciente del error que cometió desde un principio:

\- Tal vez fui demasiado duro con ella...

¿Pero cómo podía redimirlo?

* * *

 _Favorito y comentario x3_


	3. Chapter 3

\- Leo, ¿tienes un momento?

El príncipe nohrio apartó la vista de su libro al escuchar que Corrin lo llamaba y, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia ella, le respondió:

\- Por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Esperaba que me pudieras ayudar a estudiar.

\- ¿Tú? ¿Deseas estudiar? ¿En medio de una guerra? – Leo enarcó una ceja, curioso por el extraño interés de su hermana en el estudio – Estoy dispuesto a ayudar, pero ¿por qué de repente tomas tan en serio tu educación?

La peliblanca desvió un poco la mirada, como si estuviese tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicar la situación, entretanto, Leo permaneció en silencio, esperando pacientemente una contestación a su interrogante y juzgando cómo debería actuar a continuación. ¿Tendría que preocuparse al igual que aquella vez cuando, durante una reunión del consejo de guerra, Xander bromeó?

Quiso reprimir una débil risa al hacer recuento de esa ocasión. No, esto tampoco podía ser tan grave.

\- Pensé que ampliar mis horizontes podría servirme para proteger a todo el mundo... – finalmente Corrin le respondió, bastante confiada en lo que decía – Ahora que estamos en guerra, puedo practicar lo que aprendo de inmediato en una batalla real.

Leo conocía a su hermana tan bien como conocía a su propia mente, y tales ideales eran tan característicos de ella...Soltó un suspiro audible. Esa actitud afable resultaba encantadora y agobiante por igual.

Se quedó cavilando por un breve momento, ahora buscando alguna manera de negarse a la petitoria, pero se sorprendió al caer en la cuenta de que simplemente no podía; pensar tan siquiera en desilusionar a Corrin le hacía sentir una desagradable opresión en el pecho. Era repulsivo.

\- El campo de batalla no es tan bueno, ni tan simple. Estoy seguro de que lo has aprendido a estas alturas. ¿No es así, Corrin?

\- Bueno, sí, pero—

\- ¡No obstante! – Interrumpió – Creo que las actividades intelectuales juegan un papel clave para mantener una mente aguda. Eso puede hacer toda la diferencia durante la batalla – una vez que notó cómo el rostro de la chica se iluminó con un entusiasmo casi infantil, decidió continuar – Si realmente quieres, te voy a enseñar todo lo que deseas saber.

\- ¡Gracias, Leo!

Escuchar su agradecimiento le hizo sonreír genuinamente, sin embargo, tampoco porque se tratase de su querida hermana le dejaría todo en bandeja de plata.

\- Pero no esperes que te lo ponga fácil – advirtió – Ya sabes lo estricto que soy con mis estudios.

Y, en una fracción de segundo, el gesto de la princesa mitad dragón perdió un poco de emoción.

\- Um, lo sé, pero tal vez...¿crees que podrías aligerarlo un poco?

\- Pides imposibles. Voy a ser tan estricto como tenga que serlo para ayudar a tu mente a crecer – Corrin estaba a punto de protestar, pero él volvió a tomar la palabra, aún complacido – No lo olvides, ¡fuiste tú quien me pidió esto!

\- Supongo que eso es cierto...voy a hacer todo lo que me pides sin quejarme.

\- Hablas como un alumno modelo. ¡Ahora, vamos a empezar!

Corrin murmuró un débil «sí» en respuesta y tomó asiento al otro lado del escritorio, quejándose por un repentino dolor al intentar agarrar un libro. Generalmente, Leo no le habría prestado mucha importancia a este tipo de situaciones, pero tan pronto como su mirada estudió con detalle la imagen frente a él, fue consciente de cierto detalle que había descuidado hasta ahora: ¿desde cuándo su hermana tenía una mano lesionada?

No hubo necesidad de expresar su duda con palabras, pues la princesa pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que tanto le causaba intriga, confesándole lo ocurrido:

\- Oh...esto. Me lastimé durante el entrenamiento.

\- Déjame ver.

\- L-Leo... – Corrin quiso demandar tanta exigencia, pero a regañadientes terminó cediendo a la orden de su hermano menor, quien enseguida se dedicó a examinar la herida – No es nada grave, por lo que no hubo necesidad de utilizar un bastón de sanación. Estará bien en un par de días.

Leo arqueó ligeramente una ceja, en claro escepticismo. ¿Que no era grave? En primer lugar, ese terrible y profundo corte que la joven presentaba, ¿de verdad ocurrió durante una sesión de entrenamiento? ¿Y se supone que debía creer tal afirmación? ... ¿Que acaso estaba tomando la espada por el lado equivocado? ¿Corrin podía llegar a ser así de despistada? ¿Realmente?

\- Has dicho que te lastimaste entrenando, ¿no es así? – Ella sólo atinó a asentir – Exactamente, ¿cómo?

\- E-eh...tal vez accidentalmente hice algo mal mientras tensaba la cuerda del arco.

¿Arco? No sabía desde cuándo Corrin mostraba interés en el dominio de otra arma, pero cuestionarse ahora no tenía gran utilidad.

\- Un arco, entonces.

\- Sí...¡Pero no te preocupes! De cualquier manera, Takumi me prohibió entrenar con él hasta que mi herida sanara – Leo alcanzó a escuchar la decepción en la voz de la chica, por lo que—

No. Alto ahí.

¿Qué pintaba aquel engreído niño hoshidano en todo esto?

\- ¿Leo? Te ves molesto.

Pero por supuesto que estaba molesto. Recordó haber escuchado en algún momento que el príncipe Takumi era uno de los tiradores más hábiles que poseía Hoshido, sin embargo, de todos los arqueros con los que contaban en su cuantioso ejército, ¿por qué Corrin tuvo que fijarse precisamente en él?

También se acordó de un par de rumores que se referían al «odio reprimido» de Takumi hacia su propia hermana. Y tales acusaciones unidas a la desagradable conversación de menos de dos minutos que mantuvo con ese imbécil, eran suficientes para saber que bajo ningún motivo debía dejar que ambos se acercasen.

\- Lo siento – Leo se volvió para ver a su hermana al escuchar la disculpa – Parece que te has enfadado conmigo.

\- ¿Eh?, oh, no. No es contigo con quien estoy enfadado.

\- ¿Y entonces con quién?

Tal vez se iba a arrepentir de abordar un tema que girase en torno a aquel sucio hoshidano, así que decidió dar una respuesta desinteresada.

\- Ya no tiene importancia.

La tenía, claro que sí. Pero ya encontraría una oportunidad para tratar su problema más adelante.

* * *

 _Favorito y comentario x3_


	4. Chapter 4

**IV.**

\- ... Te has golpeado también la cabeza, ¿verdad?

No necesitaba una respuesta, él sabía que sí, ¿por qué, si no, su hermana le habría soltado tal palabrería?

\- No me pongas esa cara, Leo – ella sonrió – Creo que es muy bueno, en realidad.

Una vez más le miró incrédulo. Tal vez el príncipe sólo buscaba cómo excusar su desagrado por lo que escuchó, o bien, Corrin no estaba en su más sano juicio hoy...Y para Leo era bastante reconfortante esto último.

\- Has estado terriblemente extraña desde esta mañana – ahora era el turno de la princesa para mirar confundida al menor – Sólo puedo intuir que te has vuelto loca.

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si no soy la única que piensa que Takumi y tú son como gemelos!

Y ella lo repitió, al mismo tiempo que Leo volvía a hacer un mohín, lo haría cuantas veces fuera necesario para remarcar su disgusto.

\- Ni siquiera sé porqué se llevan tan mal...¡incluso podrían ser mejores amigos!

Un comentario incluso más desagradable que el anterior, pero esta vez, ni siquiera con el favor del Dragón del Ocaso, pudo permanecer en silencio mientras Corrin le causaba daño psicológico. Y no, claro que no estaba exagerando.

\- ¡No tengo nada en común con ese imbécil! – Exclamó – Solo porque ambos seamos los segundos príncipes de nuestros reinos no quiere decir que nos parezcamos.

\- ¡Claro que—!

\- Corrin, _basta_.

Por un momento, la peliblanca pareció reacia a rendirse, por lo que hubo que dedicarle una mirada aún más severa para que abandonara el tema por la paz. Lo último que Leo escuchó antes de regresar su vista a los mapas en su escritorio fue un murmullo a modo de disculpa que, por algún motivo, no le hizo sentir satisfacción.

Negó para sí mismo; había asuntos más importantes que exigían su completa atención.

Pero no podía concentrarse, no cuando el tema de «los gemelos» permanecía tan latente en su mente. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro, lo único que sabía con certeza era que todos los miembros del ejército exageraban al atreverse a compararlo con el príncipe menor de Hoshido.

Él y Takumi no se parecían en absoluto. Él definitivamente _no_ era poco más que un dolor de cabeza, ni tan temperamental; tal vez a veces no controlaba su mal genio, pero jamás —y lo más importante— intentaría dañar a Corrin.

Por supuesto que todavía estaba resentido por el pequeño accidente que sufrió su querida hermana. Y exigía venganza. Sin embargo, aún no veía el momento más oportuno para hablar con su homólogo sobre el asunto.

... Al menos no hasta que logró avistar a cierto hoshidano amenazando con interrumpir su valioso tiempo con Corrin.

Oh, qué los dioses lo amparasen...

* * *

 _¡Bajen las antorchas! Que el capítulo sea tan corto tiene un motivo llamado «soy terrible mezclando puntos de vista»._

 _Favorito y comentario. :3_


End file.
